Can a Harry n Hermione love story happen?
by Athena'sDaughter01
Summary: What if Harry got to know Hermione before she became all smart and she wanted more than trust from Harry. Would she get it, or would they remain friends because Harry and Hermione turn out to be cowards? Rated T just in case. First FanFic
1. Chapter 1

**a/n…I included loads of chapters in this and had to skip a few years in this but hope you guys like it and understand it!**

"Stop that awful wailing and be a little grateful" aunt Petunia said to Harry as Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen. "Vernon" aunt Petunia screamed.

"I'm right behind you" uncle Vernon grunted as he sat down on his already sagging chair.

"We've got to enter Dudley and this one to a kindergarten" Petunia said with a bit of disgust at the thought of sending Harry.

"They don't have to go to the same kindergarten" uncle Vernon said picking up the morning paper he had picked up on the way to the kitchen.

"I'll sign Dudley into 'Cute and Smart Kindergarten' and the other one into the Kindergarten around the corner that only has three kids" aunt Petunia said setting a plate in front of Uncle Vernon.

"Mmm..." uncle Vernon said not paying attention.

"Vernon" aunt Petunia screamed, "I want to know what to do with this mistake from my mistake of a sister". Aunt Petunia was mad and uncle Vernon knew that this was no game since she only mentioned her sister when she was angry or frustrated.

"Send the boy to the kindergarten around the corner, we'll be helping the owners by even sending another child there but frankly I think it's perfect because the place is the worst I know" uncle Vernon said raising his Coffee to his mouth and taking a small sip.

"The worst by far" aunt Petunia said getting uncle Vernon's stuff together "No one wants to send their children there".

"Well then it's agreed, I'm sure Dudley will stay a good kid by going to this kindergarten, as for the boy, he won't get any worse hopefully" uncle Vernon ended folding up his newspaper getting up and grabbing his coffee.

**Next Chapter**

"I'll get him for you" said a worker taking Harry. The car drove down the road to the house, as usual Harry came last to the Dursleys, and they had dropped Dudley first resulting Harry to be late.

Harry could already say a proper sentence, this trait much unappreciated by the Dursleys since Dudley hadn't started until later. Harry got put down and he walked through the small gate, there were three kids there, one had blonde hair he was drawing a color burst, he scribbled all over the paper, when he was done he grinned and clapped his hands together. Another was slightly older he had soft brown hair, he was playing with action figures. The third kid there was the same age as Harry, she had puffy brown hair, she stepped out of the house behind the kindergarten.

Harry went over to a pile of picture books and started looking at the weird flying carpet, he was fascinated, a young teacher came over and asked if Harry wanted to listen to a story, Harry nodded and he gave the book to the teacher.

The girl with the puffy brown haircame over and sat down next to Harry. "Hello Hermione" the teacher said to the girl, "This is Harry" she said introducing them.

"Hi" Harry smiled, "Hi Harry" Hermione said, "Can I listen to the story too?"

The teacher smiled down at Hermione and said "I'm sure you can".

Harry just said "I know it's got something to do with a magic rug".

The teacher called the other two kids over, She introduced the older brown haired one as Ethan and the younger blonde haired one (about the same age as Harry) as James. Harry immediately took liking to these two especially to James, he had heard the name before and in his heart Harry knew that the name held a lot of meaning for him.

As the teacher told the story Harry and Hermione knew that this moment was deeper than the story of Aladdin, Harry finally had friends but only one other kid was Harry's true friend…Hermione.

Harry grew up, he was one of the only people who knew Hermione under all of the smart cover. On the first day of primary school Harry was delighted to know that Hermione was with him, he was less delighted that he had to attend the very school that Dudley was going to.

"Hi Hermione" Harry grinned walking into the door to the school, she was waiting for him here just as she promised. They weren't in the same class but they always from that day on sat together on the benches that sat against the wall with the view of the playground.

Harry looked at the playground keeping lookout for Dudley who was apparently mad that Harry was able to score a 'Girlfriend' before he could. Dudley always took it out on Harry and Hermione, but he never expected Harry to have a bodyguard.

Ethan who was a year older than Harry and Dudley saw what was going on. Ethan was a good kid, popular and he always liked Harry. He was tall for his age and much of a dare devil. He kept Dudley away from Harry most of the time.

Once Dudley finally agreed that he couldn't take Harry on his own, he brought his gang of friends to help. There was a massive fight with half the people laughing and the other half screaming, as soon as the fight started to get messy Ethan and Harry walked away.

Hermione was left there not doing any fighting, but instead she was screaming at the top of her lungs in how irresponsible this all was, while she stood on top of the bench right in the middle of the fight. The teachers came running thanks to Hermione's shrill screams.

The school blamed a fourth grader who had taken Dudley's side for starting the fight, though Dudley and his crew were sent home early.

Dudley never bullied Harry again physically but he didn't have much to tease Harry on because Harry could easily come back and say something about Dudley's size.

Harry and Hermione grew up happily together, they never had the slightest on what they really were. The Dursleys never liked Hermione Granger but they convinced themselves that it was good that Harry could make a 'proper' (normal) friend.

Harry grew taller than Dudley in the summer before grade five. Dudley had been kicked out of smetlings, Dudley had only been accepted when he had already finished first grade. When the interviewers saw his low amount of ability to think smart they made him repeat.

Dudley's friends taunted him on this so much that Dudley stared to bully younger kids at his school. Dudley got kicked out of that school and much to the disgust of aunt Petunia had to return to the school that Harry went to.

Harry and Hermione often spent rare bright and sunny days in Hermione's beautiful green backyard discussing and laughing over how much of a lost cause Dudley really was. The day before the first day of fifth grade Harry walked down the road to Hermione's house.

He whistled as he walked up to the small gate swinging it open. He walked through the house heading for the back door receiving the normal greetings of "Hermione's in the garden" and "How lovely of you to stop by".

Harry walked through the back door, he didn't notice Hermione on the steps while he closed the door behind him.

Harry looked around the garden, he couldn't see her anywhere. "Down here Electro" said a voice from next to his feet.

Harry looked down and smiled at Hermione "what you doing down there?" he asked noticing the use of his nickname based on the stubborn scar that didn't want to leave on his forehead.

Hermione just patted the place beside her motioning Harry to sit down beside her. As Harry sat he asked "What's wrong?"

Hermione smiled and said "School's back…fifth grade here we come" as she leaned back snuggling into Harry's shoulder, Harry stiffened at her touch, he wasn't used to being friends with anyone, let alone more than friends. But Hermione was his only friend, and he was her only friend.

Harry gripped Hermione's hand and said "We're up for the challenge…so we'll take it in smooth strides" Harry said quoting his favorite comic book. It was his only way he could say that he liked reading, he read comic books while Hermione went on and on about how reading educational books would be more help to you in life.

"What are you _really _upset about" Harry asked.

"I'm not upset…just nervous and…maybe a little confused"

"About?"

"Well…James asked me to his school dance and…"

"Do you want to go?" asked Harry interrupting Hermione

"I don't even go to the school he…"

Harry interrupted her again "Do you like him"

Hermione turned to face Harry, she stopped leaning on his shoulder "I actually really like someone else"

"Who?" Harry asked being the best friend that she could trust…

**a/n…pls review and tell me if you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Hermione turned to face Harry, she stopped leaning on his shoulder "I actually really like someone else"_

"_Who?" Harry asked being the best friend that she could trust…_

Hermione leaned up and gently closed her eyes, before they knew it their lips brushed, Harry leaned down and deepened their kiss. Slowly and awkwardly they broke apart, both slightly smiling.

"You" Hermione said quietly

"I think I caught that" Harry grinned a little shy

Hermione smiled to herself, she leaned back against Harry's shoulder, and she interlocked her fingers through his occasionally stroking the back of his hand with her thumb.

The two sat there looking up at the sky now filing up with clouds. They didn't say a word to each other for the forty-five minutes they sat there, instead they pointed at clouds and smiled when they both noticed a weird shaped one.

"I should go before it starts to rain" Harry said finally breaking the sweet silence that still lingered in the air.

"I'll walk you out" Hermione said getting up knowing that Harry couldn't get up otherwise.

Harry and Hermione walked through the house regarded by a small nod from Hermione's cousin who didn't find anything uncommon in the fact that Harry and Hermione had been out there for almost an hour family had decided to move here and run a school as well as a new dental office.

Harry walked to the door and he opened it, he walked out but kept his hand on the door knob motioning Hermione to walk out too.

"Thanks for coming over" Hermione said

"No problem…apart from if you don't help me with my homework in fifth grade "Harry said with a fake look of thought, he put his finger on his chin and scrunched up his eyebrows comically.

Hermione laughed and pulled Harry's finger away, she clasped her hand around Harry's finger and put the other hand on Harry's cheek. Gently she leaned up and kissed the other cheek.

A huge wave of taunting laughter came from behind them, Harry blushed wildly but turned around to see Dudley making fun of him. For the first time Harry let the anger overcome him, he clenched his hand and wrenched it out of Hermione's gentle grasp.

**a/n…**_**Sorry about the short chapter though this is a very good place to end the chapter. I won't promise on anything longer for the next chapter but hopefully the chapter after that will be longer.**_

_**Anyways next chapter not coming out if I don't get 2 reviews (please) **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Hermione laughed and pulled Harry's finger away, she clasped her hand around Harry's finger and put the other hand on Harry's cheek. Gently she leaned up and kissed the other cheek._

_A huge wave of taunting laughter came from behind them, Harry blushed wildly but turned around to see Dudley making fun of him. For the first time Harry let the anger overcome him, he clenched his hand and wrenched it out of Hermione's gentle grasp._

"What is the poor orphaned baby going to do…throw his diapers at me" Dudley said stepping forward

"Most certainly not" Harry threw his fist at Dudley's face, he caught Dudley's nose that rapidly started bleeding.

Harry had never felt so angry before, he had endured all the bad things said about his parents and sometimeseven believed them. But this…this was over the edge, he wasn't orphaned on purpose, in fact he felt sorry that aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon didn't have the guts to kick the spoilt, always whining Dudley out.

Harry lost all feeling of Happiness that he had ever felt with Hermione in the garden, no way was Dudley going to get one over him this time. He reeled back going for another punch but something stopped him.

At that very moment quite a few things happened all at the same time.

'_Click, Slam, boom, gag, ackhh_'

And then Harry lost all vision and his world turned slowly into black as the small blotches began to spread.

**a/n Sorry**_** again about the short chapter.**_

_**I promise I'll try making a longer one next.**_

_**Review please…tell me what you think, do you want me to add you in. Give me something to work with (ex. Personality, looks, friend of Harry/Dudley/Hermione/other) I'll also need a name.**_

_**PS. Should I add someone else that wants Harry or Hermione?**_

_**Should Dudley become a wizard?**_

_**Again, Review Pls**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disowner I don't own Harry potter (that would be J.K. Rowling)**_

_He reeled back going for another punch but something stopped him._

_At that very moment quite a few things happened all at the same time. _

'_Click, Slam, boom, gag, ackhh'_

_And then Harry lost all vision and his world turned slowly into black as the small blotches began to spread._

**Next day**

The first day of school had finally arrived and Harry was in the worst place possible…in the middle of a hospital with a black eye, a sprained wrist, a broken ankle, and under a lot of stress.

Yeah Harry wasn't the most devoted student (that would be Hermione), but he definitely did care about school. It was the only place where he could be himself…the only place he had friends.

If anything out of the ordinary happened around uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia, he was blamed. At school he often got in trouble because he always seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, but at least Hermione understood and it happened to her quite a lot too.

They could go through the weirdness and the teasing…together.

"Dear" said a nurse "There's someone who's come to see you…says she knows you"

Harry turned his face to look at , oh well it was a visitor with flowers anyway…the only visitor with flowers. "Hi" said Harry meekly.

"Dear me, you look worse that he last time I saw you, probably the bandages. My cats would have a fright if they saw you now…" said rambling of to the subject of cats.

Harry sighed under his breath, it was going to be a long day.

"Well I don't expect you remember anything of the day anyway" Harry caught say as she sat down beside his bed.

"No I don't…what happened?" Harry asked eagerly trying to sit up, but he moaned and stopped trying soon enough, everything still hurt.

"Well, I was just feeding my cats you know, planning to have an early night…"

"What happened to me?" Harry hurriedly interrupted her.

"Oh dear, well…I heard a shout outside actually, scared my cats quite a bit. I went out to see who the naughty child was who made the commotion, I saw you with quite a look on your face. You had just punched the poor chubby boy…"

"I remember that bit…what happened after"

"Oh…don't rush me, I have to try remember…"

Harry sighed again.

"Ah yes…well you were standing on the Granger's doorstep and Mrs. Granger opened the fussy door and walked out…"

'the click' Harry thought

"Got hit in the face with a whole load of garbage, because the trash bin exploded…must have been something they put in there…"

'the boom' Harry thought

"I slammed my door in fright, my goodness it made me jump"

'the slam' Harry followed

"Oh right…Mrs. Granger gagged on a piece of chicken she was eating…"

'gag' Harry thought

"and you lost your breath when the boy you punched earlier…punched you in the stomach…"

'ackhh' Harry thought

"all happened really fast… you tripped over Hermione who was standing there the whole time looking really angry, I brought you here…of course the Dursleys don't know a thing…they think you're with me, being punished for being cruel to the boy"

Harry sighed again, punishment…of course, how cruel could the Dursleys get?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters**

**Shout out to TheIronyBehindMyRealName and all those who Reviewed**

**And curtains up…**

Harry leaned back on his pillow, he had no clue to when Ms. Figg had left, but he knew that he was kind of glad she was gone. Yeah she had helped him figure out what had happened…she was the only one who had come to visit him, but all the blabbering had made him get a headache.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, soon he dozed of dreaming about being at a barber…he saw a trash bin explode and he saw a person with a flying motorbike who looked like he had caused it. He felt the sharp pull of the comb through his wet tangled hair.

The pull soon became softer and Harry's eyes fluttered, suddenly he was out of his mixed up dream and he saw Mrs. Granger…she was stroking his head and she sighed.

"He's awake mom" Harry looked around to see who it was, he recognized the voice. It was Hermione, Harry smiled.

"Hi" Harry said weakly

"Harry dear…should I get a nurse" Mrs. Granger said getting up

"No it's fine, thanks" said Harry

"I'll get you something to eat anyway" Mrs. Granger said walking out

"How was school" Harry asked, really he was asking 'how much more fun did you have than me today'

"It was okay really, we have a teacher named Mr. Stan" answered Hermione

"Same class?" asked Harry

Hermione grinned and clasped Harry's hand nodding.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Dudley…it wasn't about…you know, me and you" Harry started to apologize

"Harry, I don't blame you…I know that it must be really frustrating every time Dudley says something about your family like that.

_I'm_ sorry Harry…I think it was me who made the trash bin explode…I mean I was just so angry and all of a sudden the trash bin explodes…it felt like it was releasing my anger" Hermione tried to explain to Harry, but then she gave up and buried her wet face in Harry's shoulder.

Harry saw a hand stroke Hermione's back, he looked up and found the – eyes of the person who was comforting Hermione. She blushed a little and Hermione raised her face sensing the awkward situation.

She had stopped crying and now was blushing a little embarrassed "This is Cloe" she said introducing them.

"I'm Harry, nice to meet you" Harry said smiling weakly

"Cloe…same to you" Cloe said mesmerized by his calm acceptance of her appearance

"Um…Cloe was my best friend before I moved here…I mean she still is, but…" Hermione said nervously rambling of because of the looks her two best friends gave each other. Well yes she hoped that she and Harry were a little more but that's exactly why she didn't like the look.

"Is chocolate ice-cream fine?" asked Mrs. Granger interrupting the weird silence

"Yeah…I love chocolate ice-cream" said Harry not paying attention

There was a really long silence, Hermione was busy being jealous and then telling herself that there was nothing to be jealous of. Harry was looking between Hermione and Cloe once in a while raising his spoon to his mouth. Cloe was just sitting there staring out of the window looking at the singing birds.

"Cloe is actually moving here" said Hermione breaking the silence

"Really…what class are you in?" asked Harry

"We're all in the same class" Cloe said

"Oh, well that's nice. You kids will get to know each other!" said Mrs. Granger busily texting

"When will you be out of the hospital?" asked Cloe

"End of this week I presume" said Hermione answering for Harry

"Yeah" said Harry lamely agreeing with her

"We've got to go kids" Mrs. Granger said and then looking at their fallen expressions she added "we'll come back tomorrow" she never really realized how much the kids meant to each other.

Mrs. Granger walked out of the room now talking on her phone, Hermione and Cloe stayed behind to apparently say bye.

"Bye Harry, see you tomorrow" said Cloe walking up to the door, but she stopped realizing Hermione hadn't moved. Hermione was whispering in Harry's ear, she bent down to kiss his cheek.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Cloe before…" Hermione whispered

"It's fine" said a grinning Harry cutting her off

Hermione leaned down to kiss him on the cheek but Harry moved his head slightly, they shared their second kiss.

"achoo" Cloe fake sneezed

Harry and Hermione broke apart wildly blushing, Hermione turned her back on Harry still smiling and walked out the door.

Cloe looked at Hermione and then Harry, she too turned and walked out, whilst racing after a blushing Hermione.

**A/n sorry about the short chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hermione leaned down to kiss him on the cheek but Harry moved his head slightly, they shared their second kiss._

"_achoo" Cloe fake sneezed_

_Harry and Hermione broke apart wildly blushing, Hermione turned her back on Harry still smiling and walked out the door._

_Cloe looked at Hermione and then Harry, she too turned and walked out, whilst racing after a blushing Hermione._

Hermione and Cloe were in the backseat of the car on their way back from the hospital, Hermione wouldn't look at Cloe and Cloe could sense the awkwardness in the situation. Cloe didn't like this, Hermione had never hid something from her before.

Maybe Hermione thought she wouldn't understand, Hermione had always been the more girly one out of the two of them. Cloe didn't want to believe that Hermione would not tell her something so important to her, Cloe could be trusted…right.

"Was that your first…you know?" Cloe asked

Hermione blushed wildly, she turned to face Cloe "Ummm…"

"Not your first?" asked a surprised Cloe

"Didn't think you'd…"

"Understand?" Cloe finished for Hermione, so her assumption was right. Hermione thought that she wasn't that kind of person. Hey, maybe she _was _right.

"I… I…"

"What about the letter…You know, the whole reason I moved here" asked Cloe

"Your parents are, but mine aren't…I still think the letter to me was a prank" Hermione said looking down

"You think the whole thing is not real…?"

"No… maybe…really just that I'm not meant to be part of it" Hermione sighed

"You'll have to leave him…"

"I know…I didn't think anyone else would feel for me like that…" Hermione said suddenly very interested in her shoes.

"I don't know anything about situations like this… maybe you should ask Ginny about it" Cloe said looking away whilst ending the weird conversation. As far as she knew Harry didn't feel anything for her just a friendship, she didn't want to break that to a poor Hermione who was obviously forcing the 'Relationship'.

She didn't need this part of Hermione… their friend Ginny could deal with it. Of course Ginny could only help over internet, but then again soon enough they'd have to stop telling Ginny everything too.

**A/n…What Letter? Take a hint… the book's about Harry Potter…a wizard.**

**Is Cloe 'one' too?**

**They know Ginny…hmmm interesting group of friends.**

**Why am I asking you guys the questions?**

**Anyway…until the next chapter, see ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

The second day of school had come and passed, harry was looking forward to Hermione's visit, but Hermione was hiding something, he knew she was. Harry sat up, he was getting better, maybe he'd be out this week instead of next.

Just then he heard the familiar creek of the door, the nurse had come to check on him. It turned out she had come to tell him he had a visitor.

"Hello Harry" Mrs. Figg said as she walked in "The Dursleys are rather sorry they couldn't come see you"

"You said they didn't know I was here" Harry said confused

"Why, I was joking dear" Mrs. Figg said looking at Harry with a 'how can you think of your uncle and aunt like that' kind of shocked expression

Harry decided to ignore it "What time is it?"

"Don't worry, the Grangers will show up, they care for you as if you were their own son" Mrs. Figg said

Harry heard the murmur of voices and footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Hi Harry" greeted Hermione and Cloe together.

"Hey guys, hi Mrs. Granger"

"Oh hi Harry" said Mrs. Granger, then pointing to her ringing phone she said "I've got to take this, I'll be right back"

"How are you doing?" questioned Hermione

"I'm good, how's school" Harry said

The three of them sat there, occasionally looking out the window, they laughed as they talked about random things, and they looked outside at the traffic, the honking of horns, the cars speeding by.

Just as the Grangers and Cloe were about to leave Hermione stayed behind because Harry pulled her hand "Can we just be friends?" asked Harry, he liked that better, it was easier.

Hermione's face fell for a second, but then she put on a smile "sure" this was easier than asking him later…

_**A/n sorry about the short chapter, **_

_**Next chapter is Harry on the train on the way to Hogwarts. (Read book to fill in chapter in between)  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N The end.**

**The story goes on as normal.**

**This was to explain the bit about why Harry and Hermione seem so close.**

**R&R my other stories.**

**DO not own most characters, that would be the master J K Rowling.**

**GTG**

**Thx for reading y'all**

**Athena'sDaughter01**


End file.
